Some individuals prefer not to carry loose change or much cash with them in their wallets. The present invention features a novel wallet system. The wallet system of the present invention allows a user to carry credit cards, debit cards, identification cards, and/or pictures, as well as paper currency. The identification cards (e.g., licenses) or pictures are visible. The wallet system of the present invention does not get thick or bulge.